


[Podfic of] Auteur Theory by scioscribe

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Essays, F/M, Films, M/M, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Nadir’s body of work has been examined before—and in much broader and deeper contexts than this blog!—most notably in <i>24 Hours to Live</i>, the collection of essays edited by Rachel Baxter, and his own <i>What I Thought About the Movies I Made: The Abed Nadir Story</i>—but for those of you already saying tl;dr, here’s an abbreviated summation of how auteur theory lets us realize the true brilliance of Nadir’s filmmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Auteur Theory by scioscribe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Auteur Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752805) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BCommunity%5D%20Auteur%20Theory.mp3)| [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BCommunity%5D%20Auteur%20Theory.m4b) | Duration: 00:15:02

**Author's Note:**

> So, to paraphrase from my rambling reader's notes at the end of the recording, I switched up my usual format for metadata in podfic here and moved it to the end because I was trying to hold onto the fourth wall a little bit in terms of how much I could make this sound like a real academic podcast. Ah metafic, my kryptonite. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm posting this in the wake of the announcement that NBC isn't renewing Community for the prophesized sixth season (and a movie) so I guess everything feels a little bittersweet. But maybe that just makes beautifully written metafic about wistful longing followed by happiness all the more necessary.
> 
>   
> Intro/outro music: Butterfly Lullaby ([Possimiste](http://possimiste.wordpress.com/music)) / [CC BY-NC-SA 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
> 


End file.
